Kill me, I'm a monster
by Bruce's Bat Cave
Summary: Title was adapted from the song, 'Kill Me.' by AWIM. Loki/OC. Strong cursing. Stark's little sister, Sarah, disease ridden but nevertheless upbeat, has a run in for worse with our God of Mischief.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This will just be a short prelogue, I have already written the first chapter and practically everything you need to know is in it._

Tony couldn't remember an instant worse than that. When his dad had died, he had stepped up to the plate, more than capable and willing to take care of his still underage sister.

It was later that year they had gotten the diagnosis.

Cancer. A fikle thing that most payed no mind until it touched their lives. They hadn't seen it coming. Sure, she didn't have the best amune system in the world, but Cancer was never thought about.

She had been sick for a while, thinking it was the flu, he figured she'd need some medication.

She had cancer and suddenly Tony felt like a little boy again, watching as she cried over a skinned knee, unable to aid her in fear of breaking her more.

Then he had been kidnapped and had abandoned her, inadvertantly so, but the pain was still present. He came back. More of a machine then a man.

Then was the Avengers initiative, taking what little time he had for her away.

She got into a routine, visiting Avengers Tower in between hospital visits to spend time with her brother and get the low-down on the mortal peral in the world. When she wasn't there, Pepper was more than happy to take her in.

It was a life. An unfair one. But a life.


	2. Misery Loves Company

_A/N: Okay so, this is how I came to this idea. This past weekend, I was out of town with a few friends in the next state over visiting some of their family. I broke my foot. Recently, a lot of people who have been having fractures in my school have been getting cancer, which I'm sure is purely coincidential, but still. During the 5 hours car ride home, the pain was pretty bad. I have also been fangirling over The Avengers/Loki, so I decided to make this fanfiction. I do not, in any way, own The Avengers or Marvel. This will not be a Tony/Loki slash fic. This fiction takes place when S.H.I.E.L.D captured Loki and he is in his 'cell'. Shortly after, our main character arrives._

_Side note; I'd like to say I will try my best to make her seem like less of a Mary-Sue and more like a real, rounded, 'I belong here.' character. I would also like to apologise for the corny puns, songs and dance moves that are mentioned earlier._

_And the mention of Alexander Ludwig._

_Who am I kidding? She is going to come across as a Mary-Sue no matter what I do. __everything is Mary-Sue and nothing hurts._

Music. Loud, obnoxious, _just have to dance _music. That is what alerted the billionaire to his little sisters prescence.

It was a meeting, as dull and over-kill as the rest. Flash a few papers, explain their plan. Sometimes Tony thought that Fury took, 'All bark and no bite' to an extremely uneeded level. So, for once, his sisters signature (if not, completely uneeded) entrance music was greeted with a small smile and an affectionate shake of the head.

_It's hard to look right, at cha' baby~, but here's my number. So call me maybe?_

The petite-for-her-age 16 year old come bursting through the door then, a 100 gigawatt smile adorning her face as she danced around the meeting room. Seemingly unaware of the killer look both Romonaff and Fury were sending her.

The blue eyed girl spun around, singing along (quite loudly) to the song and as the song uttered , "_Call me maybe?" _she proceeded to take a piece of thin golden paper out of her pocket and hand it to Captain Rogers.

He didn't seem to realise what it was at first, but a blush slowly crept onto his cheeks as he finally did. Considering how old Rogers was, this was probably an act of blasphamy from his time and it probably insinuated a lot more to him than it did to the youngest Stark.

Looking very pleased with her preformance, she sat down next to Tony and kicked her feet up onto the table. This girl was like him in more ways than one. Witty, sarcastic (albeit, a bit rude.), and she had certainly gotten her flare from him.

Romanoff, seemingly unable to be in the same room as the lively teen, huffed and exited the room with the grace only a jaguar could master. Sarah-Belle shrugged it off though, _Tashy _always seemed like she was suffering from never-ending periods.

"Thank you, Ms. Stark, for _that._" Somedays, the young girl thought that Fury was in some sort of accident as a child that completely destroyed anything in his brain that found anything even remotely humorous.

But, she had just gotten back from a longer than usual hospital stay and she was ready to, in the words of Alexander Ludwig, _Liv it up. _

Fury, seeming anything but appeased by the smile that she offered in return, cut the meeting short by saying, "Everyone, at least once, talk to the prisoner. Try anything you can to get whatever you can."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The apple tasted like sandpaper. That old saying, 'Misery loves company' could not be more true. But who would accompany the small girl in this?  
She hated times when this happened. Times when she felt like the world was a wretched, cruel place that liked nothing more than to see you suffer. When she felt like it was all her fault. Maybe if she was more careful, or a nicer person. This wouldn't happen.

But cancer didn't care who you are, what you were like before it. It's only purpose was to destroy, slowly.

She stood. Chucking the only slightly bitten into apple into the wastebin as she walked out the door. The others were in another meeting, one that given her current state of _shit_, Sarah did not much feel like crashing.

She'd have to make her own fun. Maybe she'd go visit that infamous prisoner everyone seemed so avid about.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She sat there contently. The prisoner, or more over, _Hostile 23_, (also known as Loki) glared at her. Clearing trying to convey with his eyes the hatred he felt for the Midgardian girl he had just met. Maybe, "_You don't look very dangerous,_" wasn't the best introduction in the world to getting the man who wanted to enslave humanity to spill some secrets.

Sarah seemed unbothered by Loki's lack of speech as she rattled on about unimportant things. The news, weather, random people she'd seen in the hospital that had looked like something straight out of Ripley's _believe it or not._ (She carefully skimmed around the fact that she refused to answer his constant query of, "Why the hospital?" Just because misery loved company, did not mean she was about to seek out the company, nay, _friendship _of this psycho.)

"It doesn't matter you know." Loki's first second other than an unwelcome question and it had left the girl with her head cocked to the side, blue eyes flashing confusion and slight wary-ness.

"These treatments your getting. You have a terminal illness and will be lucky to last until the end of the year. You're kidding yourself if you think that you'll be able to survive or live a happy life. You will die and it will be very painful." He continued his explanation, a dangerous smirk playing across his face as his monologue came to a conclusion.

Sarah stood, her face as smooth as glass. Not one emotion pooled to the surface as she let a smirk of her own adorn her face.

"You're wrong. It's been years, yet, here I am. You, on the other hand, your days are numbered."

Loki's eyes flashed with something that made Sarah want to recoil and hide under a rock.

"You have spirit, it'll be fun breaking it."

_Code Red. We have been infiltrated. _The loudspeakers boomed.

Sarah couldn't help the string of profanities that came tumbling out of her mouth as she turned tail and ran smack-dab into the barrell of a gun.

"If misery loves company, then agony must love audiance." That's all it took for the whole world to fall to shit.

_a/n: I don't even fucking know what this is._

_I am sorry for littering your computer screen with this filth._


	3. Death Cares Naught

_A/n: Hello, again! I have found out that broken foot means more chapters. YAY. Okay, so, I'll need at least 2 reviews to go onto the next chapter. (A lot of people have been favoriting/alerting, but I'd like to know your opinion. Flame or not.) This chapter is dedicated to happey apple because she has been so much help with some slight research on cancer. I don't own Marvel._

_Just so you know, (a lot of people have been asking me), Sarah has not lost her hair yet because she was not diagnosed that long ago. Yes, I did have Tony's dad die fairly later than Marvel did. But, YOLO._

_I am so very sorry for the amount of cliche in this. Also, sorry for all the typos in the last chapter._

_I realised, I kind of dedicate the songs Love the Way You Lie - Rhianna and Drop in the Ocean - Ron Pope, to this couple._

Sarah was fairly sure she was scewed. Another boom reverberated through the chamber, dust falling from the ceiling. S.H.I.E.L.D agents were running rampant, paying no mind to the small girl with the gun in her face, or the prisoner with the malicious grin.

The strength and confidence she usually feigned seemed to ebb away when she assessed her situation. Fear and dread were quick to replace it, though. The immediate threat to her life, the man with the gun, seemed to have noticed.

The man, blue eyes glinting brightly from the flourescents. Wait- that was no regular blue. His eyes seemed frothing, effervescent, in all senses _glowing_. That wasn't right. The glowing orbs seemed to spark even brighter as the man shifted the position of the gun.

With shocking speed, the gun had been flipped, barrel in the mans hand, butt in the air, ready to be brought down and make contact with Sarah's head. Instinct fought survival and she did the only thing she could.

She brought her knee up to hit the softest and most vulnerable part of a man. Sarah tightened her jaw against the pain she felt from the simple movement, but it seemed to have done its job.

Blue eyes widen, pupils dialating in pain. Hand going limp and the gun falling to the floor with a clatter. The young Stark allowed herself a small smile of victory when she wove around the man, making for the exit. What she had not planned for though, was this mutated mans quick recovery.

A hand that could wrap twice around her wrist latched onto her upper-arm. Sarah's teeth ground together at the pain, she was fairly certain there would be a hand shaped bruise there shortly. She was also sure if the man squeezed her arm any harder it would snap in half.

In a last-ditch effort, she twisted back around, ramming the heel of her palm under the attackers chin. He staggered back a step, and quickly regained composure. The black haired girl herself, was spent. She had not used this much physical strength in a while, part of the reason was because she didn't possess much anymore. A woozy feeling was working knots in her stomach.

She staggered slowly backwards toward the exit, barely noticing Thor come barreling through, narrowly missing bowling her over, much too distracted by the man with the feral smirk approaching her. She couldn't run, she wouldn't be fast enough. She sure as hell coulnd't fight off this threat and she was feeling more and more tired with each passing milla-second.

_Damn motherfucking treatments. Cause more trouble than they're worth. _Plenty of spiteful thoughts were swarming her head like angry bees when she staggered, tripping over an unseen force and barely righting herself in time.

Her attacker seemed to like the chase, a downside. She'd had enough of slow and painful, fast and clean seemed like the idea out right about now. Some being must have taken slight pity on her as she tripped backwards, head hitting the metal made floor and making her see stars.

The woozy feeling was more prominent now, spreading a sickly pain feeling through her limbs. Purple dots did a little Irish jig in her vision, the man, seemingly sad about his little plaything being _broken _before he could actually do anything, cocked his head to the side. One last thought plagued the girl as she blacked out, sure that was the last time light would breach her eyelids.

_Misery loves company, agony welcomes an audiance and death cares naught._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hitting your head against something, _hard_, repeatedly was one way to wake up from certain death. Not the most ideal, but a way none-the-less. After some incoherent blink of the eyes and banging her head a few more times, elicitng several pained groans, she finally got mark of her surroundings.

The smirking man that sat in front of her made her want to pass out again. Anything but stare at the malice embedded deep in his green eyes. She always hated people with the aura of, "_I don't care who I hurt_."

Loki took visibly took pleasure when Sarah shrunk to half size, looking anywhere but him and shaking slightly. But that may just be from the less than accamodary cold the aircraft was oozing.

"Hello, small one. You're awake."

Sarah's eyes cut up to him, contempt was growing like a seed in her eyes, burning brightly. She kept her lips in a tight line and surveyed her surroundings. Anything but pay attention to the creepily haunting eyes that were following her every move. Much like a cougar examines its prey before lunging.

Feeling like prey is slightly terrifying to say the least, especially when the feeling is caused by someone who wants to slave all of humanity and is in such close proximity with you.

"No matter," Loki's posture changed, he slipped back into his seat and looked completely at ease, smirk still playing at the corners of his mouth. "You will talk to me soon enough. By choice or _persuasion_." The last word came out as more of a growl than a word, that was enough to strike fear into Sarah's heart and force her to sit a little straighter, part of the faux aura of confidence she was trying to build.

If you want to survive being in the same vicinity as a psychopath;

Rule #1; Never show the fear that is otherwise so clearly evident.

Rule #2; Don't piss it off.

Rule #3; At least try not to die.

She broke all three cardinal rules in the next five minutes.

"What is your name?"

"Bob." Was the immediate answer that popped into her head. What could she say, she needed a little funny.

"Bob?" He inquired.

"Yes."

Loki's facial expression darkened a few tones, blue tinge threatening to creep its way into his arms. "Do not play games with me."

"Yahtzee?"

Loki looked fairly taken aback, "What is this Ya-ha-tuh-zee you speak of?" He leaned slightly forward in his seat, as if discovering the worlds most valuable secret.

"Your mother." Another slip of the tongue answer. She was walking a thin line between alive and dead, she was sure of it.

A small roar of anger erupted from the mans mouth as a searing glare fixed into his eyes. He lunged across the 2 foot isle that seperated them in a matter of seconds and had her pinned against the wall of the aircraft, feet dangling in the air like a rag doll.

"You dare speak of my mother?"

Okay, mother was a touchy subject with this guy. Sarah let out a small whimper when the hand around her throat tightened dangerously, constricting her windpipe. She could barely muster a defiant nod of the head.

Probably a good thing too, he didn't seem to notice.

He dropped her with a thud, wiping his hands on his pants as if he had just handled raw meat.

"I shall inquire one more time, answer me naught and you shall be punished. What is your name?"

Sarah thought her answer out carefully, there was no way she was going to tell him her real name. But another question popped into her head. He knew she had cancer, so why did he not know her name? She settled for a sort of appeasing out.

"I take it back."

Anger flashed in his eyes momentarily as he processed that was, in fact, not her name. Seering the anger in his eyes she quickly barreled on.

"You're pretty dangerous,"

Loki flashed a bone-chilling smile.

"But you dress like an opera singer."

The smile dissapated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sarah-Belle was impressed to say the least. The _quarters _Loki had given her as she stayed with him were quite extravagant, albeit a bit cheesy.

Plus, she didn't really need all of this. She wouldn't be staying long anyway. With her already ebbing strength she was sure to be killed in a Loki-rage-fit, bed-ridden as her illness reached a crescendo, or long gone on the run.

She was hoping on the latter, though.

She still hadn't bothered to ask where they were or even why she was there. She figured she would be a prisoner, leverage. Leverage against her brother and S.H.I.E.L.D because of the information she possessed.

There's a thin line between useful and uneeded.

She was walking a thin line indeed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Loki glared at the sleeping girl, not at all impressed. Her skin seemed almost gray in the moonlight, he noticed. Whereas during the day it took on a porcelin color. Her limbs were skinny, skinnier than an average Midgardian. During the day, her face seemed very full and defined, but at night seemed sunken in. He chalked most of the anomalies in her physical appearance to the disease that wracked her immune system.

The girl was short, maybe 5'2. No where close to Loki's towering 6'3. The girl was his lesser, in every way. But, she had spunk. Loki's gaze turned into a glare as she looked at the sleeping girl. She was loud, obnoxious, arrogant and could not hold her tongue to save her life. Which, it may very well come to because Loki was not a man of patience.

He turned on his heel to return to his chamber, cape billowing out behind him.

She was the means to an end.

Needed at the moment, but quickly disposable.

And that she will stay.

_A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for a multi-chapter story. I hope you liked it. I realized the really stupid jokes there in the middle, but I couldn't help myself._


	4. Persuasion

_A/N: LE IODFNIUFNVIFNJOVC. Okay, so this is my second time trying to writ ethis without my computer crashing and totally erasing everything I previously had. I write these off the top of my head, a real shot in the dark, and my computer crashing and leaving no evidence that I had even tried to type up this chapter does not help. It really irks me as well. Okay, well. I would like to thank the people who reviewed and story alerted/favorited. A lot of people have been doing that and it's nice to know that people are reading this. I have also noticed that this story is getting a lot of hits, so, that's a plus. I'll need 3 reviews for the next chapter, the more reviews the faster update._

_Also, I would like to thank you all again. I am truly surprised that anyone would want toread such an unorthadox story, and yet, here you are. Have a nice day and I do not own Marvel._

Tony Stark did not like the sun as of late, no he did not. It always rang in the new day. A new day of copious amounts of research trying to find Loki's whearabouts, constant thoughts of 'Is my sister safe?' as well as different scenarios shooting through his head about his sisters death. The pitying looks of his co-workers were not warmly welcomed either.

The sun seems to be an omen for the past week. A forbooding omen, letting Tony know that another day was going by without him being able to contact his sister. Just another day of worrying and the potential of some type of harm, any type of harm to come to Sarah. Little Sarah, who could never control the bad things that happened to her. And they seemed to be coming in bulk lately.

They were down to the wire. Something big was going to happen soon and someone was going to die. They all knew it. You cannot go into battle not expecting any fatalities. Tony just hoped the one person he wanted to keep safe met an even earlier fate than the moderatly short one that was already laid out in front of her.

Tony sighed and got out of bed, strengthining himself to face the day. He was needed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sun filtered in through the curtains that were just un-ceremoniously yanked back. Sarah groaned against the harsh UV rays, the thin eyelids humans were equipped with doing nothing to ward off the ever shining sun. She snuggled deeper into the soft blanket.

Sarah wasn't much the morning person, not matter the place she slept. She was stubborn to get up and trying to wake her up just made her even more persisten in getting more sleep.

"Get up." A gruff voice comanded.

Sarah had the insesint urge to flip whoever it was the finger. Instead, she settled with rolling on her side, facing the opposite of the window. She felt hands grab her blanket a millasecond before it was yanked from her grasp. Letting out an indignant shriek, she quickly curled in on herself, trying to contain what warmth she could.

Whoever it was seemed at a lack of patience because soon a hand was grasping her wrist and she was yanked out of bed. The young Stark let out a pained yelp as white hot fire licked up her arm and stopped shortly from her shoulder. Her wrist was clearly broken.

The man stopped in his pulling, momentarily stumped as to how he had broken the girl so easily, his glowing blue eyes narrowing. Sarah's own glacier blule eyes narrowed in contempt as she used her good hand to pry the mans arm off of her, dragging her hurt wrist close to her body for protection.

Daft bastard. She had cancer, of course her bones weren't the strongest on the planet. You don't go randomly yanking at cancer patients limbs and not expecting some type of pain for them!

The man soon shrugged off his confusion, "Get dressed," he gestured to some clothes that were laying on a chair across the room, "The boss wants to ask you some questions." The malicious grin that spread across the bastards face was enough to make her blood run cold. Questions, she wouldn't answer. She knew that much. But the lengths Loki was willing to go to get the answers he so desired is what scared her.

Loki's minion seemed to notice her panic because his malicious grin only seemed to widen as he stalked out of the room, an even brighter creepy glint in his eye then when he had broken her wrist. Or sprained it, to say the least.

Sarah sighed, looking over at the clothes that had been laid out for her. At least they were normal clothes and not some servent garb.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tony's fist may have impacted with the table a little too hard. He sucked in a sharp breath and quickly cradled his fist to his chest, cursing under his breath. This was all just too frustrating.

He had been up since the sun had risen and it was now thoroughly 2pm in the afternoon. Still no hints on Loki's whereabouts. Dr. Banner was staring at Tony with pity and the billionaire was quick to glare the pity out of the Doctor's eyes. He didn't need that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Loki looked on in contempt at the puny mortal. She was feebly clutching what looked to be an injured wrist to her chest and glaring at him heatedly. He sighed on the inside, these things were never easy, were they?

He tried once again, "What's your name?"

The Midgardian continued its passionate glare, not breaking it once.

Loki hissed lightly, a glare of his own settling on his face. "I could easily obtain it in another way but I'd much rather you answer my questions. If you choose not to answer them then I shall find other ways of persuasion." He saw fear flicker in that oh-so heated glare momentarily. He smirked at that. But still received no answer.

Quick as a snake uncoiling he lunged across the table at her, grabbing her injured wrist firmly in one hand and twisting it in a way it should not be able to. The scream it caused was music to Loki's ears. He decided to push the fear factor a bit further.

"You, little Stark, are becoming a pain. More of a pain than I wish to deal with. You are walking a fine line between needed and not and I hope you are certain I will not hesitate to end you when I feel your usefulness has run its course."

"Sarah," There is was. The answer Loki was looking for, it may have been gasped considering of the pain and he may have had to use force he would have rather not, but he got it.

Loki realesed her arm and sat back into his chair, a cold smile adorning his lips. "Sarah," he savored the name of his little pawn. "Welcome aboard, small one." With that, he strut out of the room.

"That infernal man!" Sarah growled.

_A/N: Gah. Badass Loki. Hope you liked._


	5. Monster

_A/N: I didn't get the reviews, but I did get, like, 5 alerts. So, people are reading! That's all that really matters I suppose. I am sorry for the crappy quality of this chapter, I just really wanted to get one out there and just like I said last time, I just make these as I go. Shots-in-the-dark seem to really work for me, lately. _

_I don't own Marvel._

A glare seemed to become a slightly permanent facial expression for Sarah over her little _visit _with the God. She sat in the room she was given, glaring at anyone who dare look at her. Some chalked it up to pure guts but Sarah was miserable.

Her health was deterierating physically and mentally very quickly. She had not had any medication for the week she had been here and it was really packing a punch. She couldn't help but be in a sour mood. Her wrist, Loki had someone tend do. Though if you asked him why he'd promptly tell you to shut up.

Today, she was too weak to even glare at anyone. She just kind of laid there dejectedly as people moved in and out of her room doing God only knows what. She let out a slightly audible sigh when Loki finally appeared in the doorway. She knew he would come sometime today.

The first thing he did was glare and come sit next to her bed in a chair that was already placed. He continued to fix her with a heated stare until she finally lifted a quizical eyebrow.

"What ails you?"

Sarah snorted and scoffed at the same time, laughing loudly. She laughed more than she laughed in a while and she finally stopped when she saw the killer glare set on Loki's face.

"Are you serious?"  
He sighed and attempted to slick back his already gelly hair. "I know the disease you have, but you were perfectly fine a few days ago. I cannot use you when you are so frail. Why is it so?"

She wanted to laugh again, she wanted to very much. But, she managed to refrain. "It's cancer, Loki. It's a strange disease and it hits at random times."

He narrowed his eyes and stood abruptly, chair barreling backwards with a crash. He began to pace about the room, eyes still locked on her. She just sighed. This guy might be able to beat Dr. Banner in the anger issues department.

"What must I do?" Loki inquired and Sarah's eyebrows shot up. A plan of escape already formulating in her mind.

She began eratically, albeit a bit fakely, very loudly. She leaned over the side of the side she was gifted and began try heaving along with the coughing. This was phase one.

Loki's calm demenor dropped in less than a milla-second and he was visibly panicking. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't from Midgard, he had no idea how to treat such illness.

Sarah surpressed a smirk as she continued her coughing fit. Looking conflicted, Loki stalked over to the side of the bed where she was currently coughing up a lung and bent down to her level. He lifted a hand awkwardly and pat her non-too gently on the back, trying in vein to cease the coughing.

Satisfied with her little show, she sucked in a deep breath and leaned back in her bed, heaving in breaths and coughing lowly every now and then. Loki seemed pleased by the turn of events, but still had a crease in the middle of his brow.

Sarah grabbed her stomach in a swift motion, face turning a sickly green. A downside to the coughing fit, she had forced herself sick. Using what energy she had, she pushed herself off the bed and sprinted into the built-on bathroom, barely lifting the toilet seat fast enough before the bile spilled from her stomach.

Loki looked on in disgust as the girl threw up into the toilet. This was not good. Not that he cared at all, no. This was his pawn and she was broken. There was no way the Avengers would give him what he wanted with her in this condition. He heaved and aggravated sigh and approached the bathroom.

Sarah had ceased to up-chuck momentarily and was breathing heavily, leaning against the toilet for support. She glanced up as Loki approached.

"Come," he stated, "We're going to your mortal healers."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This had worked out swimmingly. She was currently sitting in a hospital bed while Loki was outside, talking to the doctor and posing as her uncle on her mother's side. She was almost homefree.

The youngest Stark glanced out the door to see the God's back to it. Good. She leaned over to the bedside table the hospital provided for every patient and picked up the phone, dialing the number with shaky fingers.

She waited with baited breath for someone to pick up, anyone. Glancing outside the door once againt to make sure Loki was still occupied.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. How may I direct your call?"  
Sarah couldn't exactly help the excited shriek she gave. "Redirect me to Director Fury."

The woman on the other end sighed. "Director Fury is in a meeting, you're going to have to make an appoint-"

The sickly girl had no time for excuses. "This is Sarah Stark."

There was an audible shift in the womans voice, going from bored to stern. "Directing your call now, Ms. Stark."

Oh how young Sarah-Belle enjoyed manipulating.

"Director Fury." The voice was curt, obviously he had not been informed as to who it was. Or, maybe he just didn't care. Both were likely.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sarah." Tony's head snapped up. He had been staring out the window, thinking about all the terrible pain he coul inflict on Loki when the Director had said her name. It was then Tony noticed the telephone in his hand.

The rest of the team was now fully alert, keeping watch on Fury, waiting for some type of news.

"Where? Okay, we'll be there momentarily- Sarah? Sarah are you there?"

Son of a bitch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sarah gasped when the phone was ripped away from her, ripped away from the wall entirely, really.

Loki stood there, a sneer set on his face as he looked down at the girl.

"Brave little one. Attempting escape when I have brought you here to be healed? No matter, we'll be leaving now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chaos erupted in the hospitals pristine hallways when Tony Stark (followed by the rest of the Avengers) came running down it. Tony was running like an Olympic runner on sterioids. He was so close. Room 87.

_78,_

_79,_

_80,_

_81,_

Come on Stark, run faster!

_82,_

_83._

That's when Loki came bursting into the hallway a few doors down, a malicious grin placed on his face when he spotted Tony. With a wink and a pleading look thrown by his sister, they dissapeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Son of a _BITCH!" _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Loki threw her into her room, Sarah landed hard on the floor. She groaned and looked up at him, towering over her with the killer look in his eyes he was truly terrifying.

"Why?"

"Why? You have the bloody _nerve _to ask me _why_?" Sarah was pissed, a feat not many could reach. "You ask me why I attempt to get away from a narcissitic phsycopath? Why I attempt to escape being held _hostage _and used as a _pawn_? Don't you dare ask me why!"

Loki let out a hiss through clenched teeth and held back the urge to strike her. _Insolent mortal!_

"I have given you a bed, clothing, food and water. I have not inflicted any pain on you that wasn't nessacary! You are merely collateral damage so do not think so highly of yourself!"

"You're a monster."

"We all are. Someway, somehow. We are all monsters. We all have that one person we want to see suffer. We all have one absolutely horrid thing we want to do. Do not start preaching about being a monster to me, small one. Your brother is just as bad as I."

He left, always having to have the last word.

"_Son of a bitch."_


	6. Stockholm

_A/N: It's been forever since I updated this because I have absolutely no idea how to take it where I want it to be. But, I have a little bit of an idea now. I am messing with the time frame of the Avengers a bit, dragging it out longer._

It had been a week. A solid week that Sarah was encaged by the raging psychopath. And even though he was a psychopath, the billionaire couldn't help but concede that he was a bit of a _genius. _But a psychopath none the less.

In the course of a week Sarah had witnessed him having tempermental break downs, mumbling to himself, grinning madly for hours at a time, and sometimes just sitting there and staring at a blank wall. The mumblings accompanied that one most of the time.

Sarah was more or less has her interest piqued towards the new super villain. She would occasionally follow him on his outdoor outings, trying everytime she could to escape. A week and 6 failed escape attempts later she was bedridden, too weak to even sit up.

Presently, she lay in agony. Staring at a wall curled into a ball on her bed. It was about the only position she could stay stationary in without wanting to vomit over the expensive looking furniture. Her once colored cheeks now held a gray pallor and her bright blue eyes looked dead and haunted. It was about time for Loki's daily visit.

Loki's daily visit mainly consisted of him perching himself in the chair beside her bed and reading to her. That was it, no askings about how her day was (however cruel that would be) and no questions from her where he had been. He would pick a new book every week and read to her, never once halting. Sarah was okay with the slight compainionship, it reminded her largely of when her brother used to read to her at her hospital bedside. These thoughts were morbid. With each passing day Sarah was more and more sure she'd never see her brother again.

And with each coming day, no matter how civil Loki was to her, she grew to loathe him even more. Thanks to him, she was dying. Suffice to say she was before this little ordeal but now it was coming faster and much more painful than it would have in a hospital, with family.

Loki barged into the room, louder than he usually was. Stopping at the foot of her bed he paused momentarily, glancing over the slender figure a few times. Shaking his head slightly he advanced one more step and grasped her arm tightly.

Sarah let out a strangled yelp at the shooting pain cascading down her arm. Gritting her teeth and glaring harshly she tried weakly to upend his grasp.

"What's wrong with you?" Stark demanded, fury replaced by an everlasting hollow tiredness.

Loki merely rolled his eyes and pulled her swiftly to her feet. Sarah's legs buckled almost instantly, sending her sprawling into the god. It didn't affect him in the slightest, she weight scarce more than a feather.

"Come. We do not have much time." He attempted to pull her along with him as he walked out of the room but she just ended up falling once again. Loki sighed in frustration and scooped her into his arms, walking fastly down the hall.

Rigid against his touch, Sarah tried to calm her speeding heart rate and ignore how her flesh flared where he had his grip on her. This was also a feeling long in coming. A feeling of _affection _to the man. Okay, maybe she was a masochist.

And developing Stolkholm Syndrome.

Loki carried her throughout the complex and deposited her into a black van. Total cliche. As soon as her ass hit the leather interior the curled up into a tight ball and coughed. And coughed, and coughed.

Loki looked slightly agitated at the display of weakness in his prescence but shrugged it off and sat beside her. An unseen driver in the front pulled them out of the lavish parking lot.

Sarah gained enough reasoning through the pain to sit up and survey the scenery as the drove. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed a van pulling up to the recently vacated complex.

A van with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo.

Sarah's eyes widened when she saw the Avengers exit the van. She let out a strangled cry and lunged for the door. Stupidly enough, the one on Loki's side.

He caught her wrists harshly and threw her back to her original seat. She growled lowly and glanced back again.

They didn't turn the corner before she saw the Avengers hustle into the building.

And they definatly didn't turn fast enough to miss the explosion.

_A/N: This was just a slight filler and to see if anyone is still paying attention to this._


End file.
